IHS Correspondence
Mors Animae - Death of the Soul - The Disease Entry Log': '''xxxxxxx Security Lvl: Classified Date: 21 January 2013 The Mors Animae project has come to its end, or its new beginning if you like. We are ready to proceed to the next level with the experimentation on the Chernarus area. This turned out to be our best option to achieve what we are looking for, the government is ready to collaborate with us. Giving us the possibility to continue our studies on their Chernarus Psychiatric Hospital of Mental Care is the perfect structure for us, located on an isolated island, in a location that acts for both medical reasons and as a prison for inmates of the entire country. We already proceeded to create a corporation in order to preserve and defend our staff located in the area, from now on they will be known as PHAG, Psychiatric Hospital Armed Guards, lead by our trustworthy Kirill Zaytsev. All operations in the field from now on will be referred to Dr. Thomas Halifax, who’s already taking the lead as Primary on the Chernarus Mental Care Hospital. Next in line to send are all the explanations and projects related to the MAE virus evolution. We will keep you updated. IHS International Healthcare System Entry Log': '''xxxxxxx Security Lvl: Classified Date: 08 February 2013 MAE - Mors Animae. The virus, under the working name ‘Mors Animae’ or ‘MAE’, is spread through a variety of means. Primarily, when an infected individual makes contact with another, who then touches an open area of their own body, such as the nose, eyes, or mouth, any type of body fluid, like saliva, sweat or urine. Infection may also be spread through open wounds, ingestion of infected animals or humans, or simply by being near an area with a high air concentration of the disease. Beware the symptoms of the disease which have been found to be, but may not be limited to; Coughing, red and black spots appearing on a persons skin, heavy bleeding from the nose, ears and eyes, sudden muscle cramps, decreasing thinking abilities and muscle coordination and in extreme cases a unnatural lust for human meat. Please keep in mind that this organism is highly contagious, we recommend you take extreme care when injecting it into human individuals. Always wear protective gear and high security levels will always be in place during the time of this operation. Due to its biological forms of reproduction, MAE usually remains dormant in humans. Although the infection is extremely vicious and destructive to the human body, it is unable to multiply effectively until certain conditions are met, limiting its ability to attack the host until it is present in large numbers. It is a curious virus that flourishes primarily in the cold, unlike most of its genetic kind, yet it still finds its home in living creatures, laying in a dormant and near paralyzed state until the host lets his core temperature drop below average, be it from exposure or from ingesting cold food or water. Additionally, if other additional viruses are applied to the body, even if the subject is healthy, the disease may begin to attack the subject. This has been observed when living individuals are attacked successively by reanimated or late stage infected or when consuming the flesh of infected humans or animals. Once the infection has multiplied to certain levels it will attack its host, causing fits of violent coughing and shaking. The host would often begin to feel cold, with bouts of depression and even shock from these sudden changes. As the disease progresses the host will feel even colder and this will begin to affect the vision and upper levels of reasoning of the host, pushing the host closer to a frenzy, often leading to desperate, panicky decision making. More often than not, this led to near-blind infected attacking others, desperate for aid. In the late stages of the infection, the host will become alarmingly cold and collapse, too fatigued and cold to do anything other than shiver and look around wild eyed. In this state, the host has little reasoning ability left other than shock and fear until brain death occurs. Upon death, there is a brief response where the MAE reaches the final stage as the body begins to lose all its cohesion and temperature. In a twisted adaptation to the human body, MAE stimulates the motor functions and lower brain systems of the subject, pressing the body to seek out living creatures to infect, taking on the role of a parasite. Usually, it can only manage to move the arms of the host, pressing it into a sluggish crawl, but as the functions are explored, hobbling, walking, and even running have been observed. The animated individuals will pursue targets perceived as ‘living’, those with warm bodies, loud noises and vehicles are often targeted and are hunted until they can be attacked and killed to speed up the infection process. Although infection does occur in animals, it only causes minor symptoms. Infected animals are often observed wandering aimlessly through fields or forest, looking lost or confused. They become cold over time and die, though there is no reanimation process. It is not recommended that their meat be consumed. This is what we could study so far about the virus, but we are waiting to get some responses from your field experiments, Dr. Halifax. We will keep in touch. IHS International Healthcare System Category:Lore stories